New Dawn
by eyecanread
Summary: A sweet little Kataang piece I promised I'd write. Total fluff bunnies. Love to all Kataangers from a Zutaran. XD Please read and review!


**A/N: Aang, Katara and Momo are property of... Um, not me.

* * *

**

**This is dedicated to funniefriend1245 who is faithfully reading my Zutara piece _Friends_ _Again _(Even though it's against her better judgment. **XD**)

* * *

**

**I left it open as to when and where this is taking place. It's after the finale, that's all I know.

* * *

New Dawn  
**

Aang lay on his back watching the clouds change color. It was nearing dawn and the sky was putting on a show in pinks and yellows. The nights had been warm, here at the end of summer, so the coolness of the roof didn't bother him. He absentmindedly petted Momo, who was asleep on his stomach. The lemur purred contentedly.

Aang took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He was finally at peace. No more running. No more hiding. No more climactic battles to prepare for. His heart felt free and light. He felt more like an Airbender now.

Ironic that he felt that way only after mastering the other three elements. It was true; as soon as he stopped running from his destiny, that was when he truly felt complete.

A noise on the balcony below him drew him out of his thoughts. He propped himself up on his elbows to see what it was. Over the edge of the roof he saw a head, shoulders, then a torso appear.

Had he only seen the top of her head, he'd still have known it was Katara. He smiled and just watched for a moment.

It was early enough in the morning that Katara still had her hair down. It moved with the wisps of breeze that passed. She leaned on the railing and sighed contentedly at the scene before her.

His heart skipped a few beats as his pulse raced. What did he do to deserve such an angel? Sure, he was the Avatar, and he _did_ save the world from destruction at the hands of a megalomaniacal dictator – but surely that wasn't enough to deserve her love.

He heard her sigh again. "Beautiful isn't it?" he said quietly, not wanting to startle her. He smiled when she looked up at him.

Her eyes danced. She wasn't the least bit surprised to see him there. "Amazing." she exhaled the word, then resumed her gaze out over the vista.

Aang sat up completely, disturbing Momo. The lemur chided noisily and flew down, landing on a pillow. He promptly fell back to sleep.

Aang chuckled at his pet's behavior and floated down himself. He stood beside Katara, and put an arm around her waist. She leaned her head on his shoulder. Sweet moments like this were what he – what _they_ had fought so hard for.

Katara turned her head slightly so she could look into his gray eyes. "What are thinking about?"

He smiled wistfully. "I was thinking how incredibly lucky I am." He looked at her. The depth of her eyes got to him every time. "I was a stupid scared kid, who ran from his responsibilities. I endangered the world by being frozen in a block of ice for a hundred years."

She turned in his arm to wrap hers around his waist. "Aang..." she started comfortingly.

He shook his head to stop her, then smiled sadly. "I'm so lucky that _you_ woke me. Without you the world wouldn't have been healed. I wouldn't have been made whole."

He placed a hand over his heart and she knew he wasn't just talking about when Azula shot him.

"I don't deserve you Karara. You are the true savior of the world. Without you, there would be no me."

She blushed and tightened her grip. "That's what you do for the ones you love. I'm no more special than the next person."

He laughed lightly. "I'd have to disagree on that point." He gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. "To me you're everything. I've loved you from the very first moment I opened my eyes after my long sleep."

She cupped his face with both of her hands. "I may not have always been as sure as you, but I do love you. Very deeply." She leaned forward and kissed him, capturing his lips with her own.

They stood that way for a time, neither wanting to break the spell of that moment. When they separated they gazed into each other's eyes.

When the sun broke the horizon it flashed it's brilliance in their faces. The couple turned to greet the new morning. The new dawn held such promise for the world, and for their love.

**End**

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading!**

**Hugs to all the Kataangers out there, from a die-hard Zutarian.**

Gag, gag. I'll be ok. Just give me a minute...


End file.
